Talk:Mass Effect 3: Datapad
Should this be considered a game? Should this be lumped with the other games? From the description it just sounds like a social media device for ME3 with no actual gameplay. It's not really a game, but it does interact with Mass Effect 3. Maybe it could be considered a minigame? I don't know if it's really a problem though, especially since I can't think of another category to put it in. Sevec 03:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Availability The way they made it seem this will only be available via Ipad? Or all IoS devices?.... Confirm/Deny --Jwgray1985 02:41, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :We only know what is in the article. Lancer1289 02:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) DATAPAD IS OUT!!! :I can confirm that it works just fine for iPhones, which means it works for iPod Touch as well. --Qwerty12189 04:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Readiness Rating Can one get to 100% using this? Matt 2108 23:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :It takes a few days with full upgrades. Short missions are much better since you get more readiness per hour, but they net you less credits. Liag 06:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Galactic Readiness and Datapad The readiness doesn't actually go down. However using Datapad doesn't actually raise readiness either. All this does is "move" your readiness from other areas to another. :Care to clarify? I've been using datapad and it's been increasing my readiness rating without decreasing it in other areas, moving it around, or doing anything of the sort. The Galactic Readiness rating decays at some rate I haven't been bothered to figure out yet. But I do know that I've gotten to 100% rating in all areas using datapad, so at the very least it's got a positive effect. --Qwerty12189 04:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Transcript Can we get a transcript of the messages for those people without iOS devises Ninjamaster 255 16:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :It will take a really long time, but I'll do this the next time I play through if nobody else has. Don't really know how it should be structured though. Liag 17:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :The Theorists group really just need the LI messages after the end game for the destruction choice. Though we will certainly appreciate going over the entire thing. it should be structured at least by trigger event and maybe by character Ninjamaster 255 17:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Should the Galaxy at War section be expanded? Would more precise data about the Galaxy at War integration be desired? For instance I know that with all the purchased speed boosts (in basic upgrades), and at 100% readiness the "1 hour" mission actually takes 1 hour, 7 minutes, and 30 seconds. The "3 hour" actually takes 03:22:30, and the "6 hour" takes 05:37:30. I plan on researching the exact effects of all the upgrades, as well as the decay rate for readiness rating (if it's linear or proportional, what the period between decreases is, stuff like that). I just want to know if that would be better suited to a gamefaqs style guide, or a section in this article. --Qwerty12189 05:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :It might be a bit much for this article. I think perhaps a 'Galaxy at War Guide' is in order, with full GaW related information for this, Multiplayer, Infiltrator etc.JakePT 07:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Galactic Command Coordination cost changed? I'm not totally sure if the change happened today, but instead of costing 500K credits for the first level I could purchase GCC level 1 for 10K credits, level 2 for 20K credits and (if I remember correctly) level 3 for 40K credits I do not remember the exact numbers and cannot go back to check. Presumably the current costs on the entry for this page are correct. Not sure if this is an update, an April Fools' day prank or what. Also it appears (for now) that no other upgrades are unlocked by maxing out GCC. ~~ :Thought this was a joke but backed out of the app, went back in and yep everything was cheaper.--Xaero Dumort 00:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ^ So wait, that price slash was a one time thing? FUUUUUUUUU- RShepard227 01:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I thought, it was telling me that it was still 500k. but I backed out to the main menu then exited the app, then went all back in and it was the lower prices. I just did this right before my last post--Xaero Dumort 02:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, I don't know why that worked, I had "closed" the app with the "double-click Home button" task bar earlier today, reloaded, never changed the prices. But it literally just worked after checking your post. Thank Keelah I don't have to spend five months grinding for credits! RShepard227 02:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Seeing as you were only 'remembering' the stats I just looked at the app and its 10000 for level 1, 25000 level 2 and 40000 for level 3 so I'll put this in. Darthmarticus 18:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank Jebus they changed this. 500K was absolutely ridiculous. --Matt 2108 18:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Proposed rename I think this page should be renamed to Mass Effect 3: Datapad. The app itself calls it that on the title screen and elsewhere, plus iTunes lists it as "Mass Effect 3 Datapad". DarwinSighs 19:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I Support the move. Also I added the move tag so voting can begin.Bastian9 21:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to add that the "Galaxy At War" mode takes place during Mass Effect 3, and that the app contains the Mass Effect 3 codex. So unlike Mass Effect: Infiltrator, it's more like an extension of Mass Effect 3 than a separate entity in the series. DarwinSighs 13:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Support. — Teugene (Talk) 18:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The move proposal passes 3-0. Moving now. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) How to get upgrades? When I open the upgrades list, there are no upgrades avaible and none can be bought. Am I doiing something wrong or do I have to unlock them some how? STrek77 11:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :found it. It was not clear to me that I may 'click' on the titels and would get a upgrade screen then. STrek77 12:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Mission Lengths Just noticed: earlier yesterday, missions were 1h 1m 51s in places, and 1h 2m something seconds in others. Now, 3 are 1h 3m and up, and so on. Do the missions get longer the more they're taken or not. I think this variable should be mentioned, if we can confirm from Bioware or whoever developed it. AlexMcpherson 10:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Update - I'm up to 1h 5m plus for some! 1h 5 32 in an 86% system, while 1h 5m 10s in an 84% system. So it's not tied to the percentage... I think it's that the more you put into one mission, the longer it takes the next time. The earth alliance one is actually 1h 6m. AlexMcpherson 22:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm at 5h 40m long and I'm at 98% for most of the systems. 00:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Don't think so. My missions have always taken me (after upgrades) 5h 37m xxs for the 3% missions.--Xaero Dumort 01:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on the 2.8% missions that are supposed to be 1h, fully upgraded. But they're at 1h 6m now. They were at 1h 1m on friday, and I've been doing like mad to get percentage back up. AlexMcpherson 02:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) No longer working The Galaxy at War and Mail parts of the Datapad are no longer working. We should put this in. Chaseman12 19:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Confirmation is needed from an official source. It could be a temporary loss of service. Lancer1289 19:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Connection is always really buggy, often times you get to galaxy map and stuff and then when you click complete on a mission, it knocks you out. sometimes even forcing you to re-enter credentials because it conveniently forgot your login. poorly made, really. Should have been made as a Pc web-accessibly online app instead... so it could just be that your mobile just wont connect for now. ~Alex Mcpherson. :I've seen multiple reviews and accounts (including myself) which seem to be indicating that the recent "iOS 6.0.1" update has messed with something in Datapad's coding for connecting to the internet, specifically for the Galaxy at War system. ::-Basically, it states that the user is not connected to the internet regardless of whether or not they truly are legitimately connected to the internet, thus preventing them from accessing the features of the Galaxy at War section of the app. ::-In my case, it seems even after said message pops up the tutorial mission will still play, and you can attempt to use the section after that, however it clearly behaves irregularly and glitches when you try to make upgrade purchases. Once the tutorial mission was completed, refreshing the system causes the connection message to pop up again, only this time nothing will show up afterwards. ::-Hopefully, this is being addressed by EA and an update will come in a few weeks or so. Until then, the Galaxy at War system in the app, and thus its ability to alter the Galactic Readiness Rating, is broken. Should this be addressed in the article, or left here in the talk page? --Mazekial (talk) 22:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) It has a bug+ it won't be fixed by ea anymore, you can fix it whit close the app complete, then open it again, and go on the galaxy map, Just wanted to let people know, although I've had no trouble with the mail section of the app, the galaxy at war function no longer works as it was intended. It will tell you that you dont have an Internet connection even when you do. An easy fix for this is simply to tap all over the screen in the places where the galaxy map should be until you hear the sound that the app makes when it zooms in on a theatre. Then wait until the you canntoy connect message pops up. Hit ok, then press back. It should work. N7 HQ I think that the N7 version of the dataped is a bit different. You can't earn money anymore and you do not win the same amount of % of preparation per mission. And I also think that the missions take less time. Am I right ? We maybe should create an article about the N7HQ in general and more details about the galaxy readiness game base on the datapad (RIP) --DeldiRe 13:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) *if some editors agreed, I can make that page on my sandbox. It could be a mix between this page and a page like Store (Mass Effect: Infiltrator). --DeldiRe 13:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Might not be a bad idea. Unless I'm missing something, it appears that only the Galaxy Map and Codex functions remain more or less unchanged. I can't for instance see how to upgrade my fleet. Also the crew texts has gone. Matt 18:18, August 28, 2013 (UTC) As you can see, the text crew remained on this article. However for the mini game, it has been moved (and improved) to the N7HQ article and the differences between the two versions are explained.--DeldiRe (talk) 07:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC)